The case that effected everybody
by YellowKisses
Summary: Everyone is happy to hear about a new Baby Hudson, but it' what happens before the baby is born that put the FBI team into a safe house. Read an Review Please
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Second Sue Thomas Story Hope you like it. My first one wasn't the best but hope this one is better. Please review and let me know.

**Chapter One **(SPOV)

I was awoken but the feeling of Levi pouncing on the bed telling me that my alarm was going off. I pushed Levi off, turned of the alarm off and grabbed my robe off of the chair that was positioned next to the bed. I made my way into the kitchen, it wasn't until then that I realised that Jack had to go into work early. I found a note on the side which read…

_Sue ,_

_Bobby called and asked me to help him with something at work. I didn't want to wake you . But everything is ok and I will see you when you get in._

_Love you_

_Jack x_

After reading the note I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I wasn't worried about anything because I knew that if there was something to worry about I would have Lucy at my door.

I wasn't happy about him leaving early, me and Jack had only been married a year this December but there was something I really need to talk to him about.

After the shower I got dressed ready for work and made breakfast, a stack of pancakes for me with a glass of coffee and a bowl of water with a bowl of kibble for Levi.

While I was eating I felt the light tough of Levi's paw on my leg. As I looked down at him he darted in the direction of the phone. I walk over and picked up the receiver.

"hello Sue, it's Lucy." I read.

"Hey Luce."

"Sue I will be round to pick you up in about ten minutes, okay?"

"why are you picking me up? Why cant I take my own car? .

"Jack had to take it into the shop yesterday and has just remembered and he is out with Bobby and asked me to pick you up." Lucy responded.

"okay, ten minutes is fine me and Levi just having breakfast and well Levi has just finished but I will be done soon. And Lucy Thank you."

"No problem. See you soon"

"bye"

"bye" I hung up the phone and returned to my breakfast.

Finishing my breakfast I picked up my plate and cup and put it in the dishwasher. Then I picked up Levi's bowls and done the same.

As I shut the dishwasher door I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jump.

"Luce, You scared me"

"Sorry" Lucy Signed. "your door was open. You ready to go ?"

"Yes." I said grabbing my coat, gloves and Levi's leash we left the house.

We got to he Bullpen in no time at all. On entering I soon realised that Jack and Bobby where still not back. I wasn't feeling to good this morning and needed to sit down so I made my way to my desk followed quickly by Levi who was now off his Leash.

As soon as I sat down I knew I was going to be sick and as soon as that feeling came over me I got up and headed to the ladies loo's. Not long after entering I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned around I realised it was Lucy.

" Sue, you okay?" Lucy signed. I just simply nodded and stood and made my way over to the sink to wash my face and hands.

"I don't feel to good." I said.

"Sue, you need to go home. You don't look to good."

"Thanks" I replied with a grin.

"You know what I mean." Lucy grinned back.

"I know. But I have loads of paperwork to do."

Lucy looked annoyed. "Do I have to phone Jack." she said glaring at me.

"Okay okay you win, I will go." I gave in and as I said that I left and headed back to the Bullpen still hoping that Jack and Bobby weren't back, but I wasn't lucky enough. I walk straight in not making eye contact grabbed my coat, gloves and Levi's leash. Then I realised that Lucy gave me a lift into work this morning due to my car being in the shop. But I had to get out as soon as I could. I left through the door nearest to Lucy's desk so that Jack couldn't stop me.

My luck soon change as I left Lucy grabbed her stuff and followed me and Levi out the garage where her car was parked.

"You need a lift. I saw you avoiding Jack, is something wrong?"

" No, nothings wrong just don't want to worry him he looked busy." I smiled.

We got into the car and got back to the house in no time at all.

"Thanks for the lift Luce." I said as I got out. I got Levi out of the back and headed in side after watching Lucy drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two ****(Back at the Bullpen)**

"What was that all about?" Bobby said as everyone turned to Jack.

"I don't know." he turned to where Sue had just left.

"she ran out of here quite fast before you came in and she didn't look too good." said D.

They all sat at they desks waiting for Lucy to return. As she walked through the door everyone saw her heading towards Jacks desk so the left the questions to him.

"hey Jack, I now took sue home. She didn't want to worry you but I am worried." Lucy said causing Jack to look up.

"what's wrong?" Jack said staring at her.

"Sue's sick, sicker then I have ever seen her. I think she should see a doctor but you know Sue, stubborn she wont listen to me." that was all Lucy said then she returned to her desk. As she sat down she turned to Jack who was still looking at her taking everything in.

Jack then stood and made his way to the door but his arm was soon grabbed by Bobby.

"what's up mate?"

"Sue's ill I am going to check on her I will be right back" with that Jack left.

It wasn't long before Jack got home. Jack sat outside in his car deciding whether to go in and just tell her to go to the doctors or play it soft. He knew what he was going to do but he liked looking at his options. He walked through the door and was greeted by Levi.

"where's Sue boy?" Jack said as Levi lead him to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three ****(SPOV)**

As my head hung over the toilet I felt a hand tough my shoulder softly. I jumped but was to busy being sick to look up. When I was finished I grabbed the towel out of Jacks hand and wiped my hands and face.

"Thanks" was the only thing I could say. Then I left to go sit on the sofa. It wasn't long before Jack joined me.

"Hey you okay? What's wrong?" Jack asked after touching my knee to get my attention.

"Jack…" I paused.

"What's wrong Darling?" Jack said taking my hand.

"I'm…. I'm…" I couldn't say it I was scared that something was wrong I didn't know why I was being sick. At that point I burst into tears.

Jack then pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and pulled away I knew I had to tell him and now was a better time than any.

"Jack, I'm Pregnant." at that I stood and walked into the bedroom to lay down as I still felt really ill.

Jack just sat there in shock.

Jack was brought back when Levi placed a paw on his leg. He scratched Levi's head and headed to the bedroom.

He went round to the other side of the bed so me and him where faces to face. H ran his hand gently down my face. I opened my eyes and smiled and he smiled back.

" So how long have you known?" Jack asked as I sat up and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"a week or so. I wanted to tell you." I said straightening up.

"then why didn't you?" Jack sad taking my hand. But before I could answer we were interrupted, Jacks phone went off.

"Hudson."

"Hey Sparky, We need you and Sue back now. And I now she isn't well but she isn't safe at home."

"what do you mean she isn't safe at home?" he answered.

"who's not safe?" I asked

"I will explain in a minute." he smiled and went back to the phone.

"Crash, we will be right there." Jack then hung up. "Sue darling we got to go to work."

"why, who's not safe?" I was worried.

"you, so crash said. Come on lets go we need to know what's happening."

They left and headed to the car Jack felt just as I look 'worried' and he had reason to be.

We go to the Bullpen and as soon as we walked in all eyes were on us.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on or are you just going to stare?" Jack said as he watched me head to my desk. I still wasn't feeling 100% and need to sit down.

"There's been threats mate." said Crash.

Jack turned and look at me remembering what Crash said on the phone, _'She's not safe there.'_

" Threats against who?" everyone looked around at each other then back at Jack and that's when Jack turned to look at Me but I wasn't paying attention I felt like crap so I laid my head on the desk. "What sort of threats?" knowing who they where on about now he need to know how serious these threats where.

"serious enough that we all have to be put into a safe house." Said D just as Garret walked into the Bullpen.

Garret walked in a straight to my desk and he tapped me on the shoulder. " Hey, can I have a word?"

"Sure" that was all I could say. I got up and headed to the door. I turned round, "Levi stay" then I headed to Garret's office.

"please take a seat" Garret nodded from me to the chair.

"What's wrong? What is this all about? Jack said I wasn't safe at home."

" Sue there has been some threats made towards you." Garret was worried

I could tell it was something big.

" What sort of threats?" I was now as scared as he looked.

"people don't like the fact you are in the FBI because your…"

"Because I'm deaf. it's okay to say it."

" Sorry, I just don't like it when people threaten my agents."

"I don't like it when people threaten me either but I know with you, Jack and everyone else protecting me I will be fine." I smiled.

"yeah, but this time. Everyone else is being threaten as well."

"What do you mean…what do you mean everyone else?" now I am worried.

"they want to hurt you and the way they want to do it is by hurting everyone around you first before you. But the only thing we didn't get is on the back of the note it said you will know soon of how long you have before it's all finished. Do you know what it means?"

"was there anything else a clue?" I thought I knew but didn't want to say just in case.

"no" Garret finished there and stood. "why don't you go back to the Bullpen. You all leave in an hour."

"okay, thank you" I then left and went straight back to he position at my desk I was in before the meeting with Garret.

It wasn't long before I knew what the piece of information on the back on the note meant.

It had been roughly fifteen minutes since my meeting with Garret and I spent the whole time with my head on the desk trying I figure out if what I thought was right then I felt a paw on my leg and looked down to see Levi looking behind me. Behind me was the mail man.

"Sue Thomas" was all he said. I nodded and he handed me a large brown envelop. I opened it and inside was a picture of a new born baby. At that moment I left the Bullpen and headed back to Garret's office. I walked straight in and place the picture on his desk and then sat down.

"There, that's what he meant by the message, '_you will know soon of how long you have before it's all finished.'_' I said as I looked up at him.

"I don't get it" Garret said as he pick up the picture.

"I'm pregnant." the look on Garrets face said it all after finding out that piece of information.

"Congratulations. How long are you gone?"

"I don't know."

"Then we need to find out Sue before you go to the safe house. You leave in 30-45 minutes." I knew this was a piece of information Garret really need.

"I will go now and get a appointment."

"Okay. Thank you Sue."

"No problem" was I the last thing I said and I left and made my way back to my desk. Where everyone was now sitting.

" Jack we need to talk… Privately!" at that statement everyone went back to there own desks.

"What is something wrong? What was that mail about?" Jack was worried and I knew he really wanted the answers to the questions he just asked.

"Where you told about the message on the back on the threatening note?"

"Yes, it said you will know soon of how long you have before it's all finished. So the mail was about that?"

"Yes it was a picture of a baby." I was worried and scared but knew I had to hold in the tears. " Garret needs to know how far along I am before we go to the safe house. I was hoping you could ring the doctors or hospital about a appointment, oh and he said we are going in about 30-45 minutes." I smiled and Jack nodded and headed to his desk.

Crash being Crash listened in on Jack conversation on the phone. When Jack was finished and had hung up the phone he realised the weird look he was getting from his best friend.

"What?" Jack said giving him the 'what the fuck you looking at' look.

"Nothing. I was just wondering when you was going to tell me." Crash had the biggest grin on his face.

"Tell you what?" Jack trying to act as if he didn't know what he was on about.

"That SUE'S PREGNANT" the last bit he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT?" D, Lucy, Myles and Tara said in unison. But at that point I got up and left. When Jack realised I was watching the conversation he followed me out but not before swatting Crash on the arm.

"What?" Crash said but it was too late Jack was out the door.

Jack touched my arm to get my attention. "What's wrong didn't you want them to know?"

"It's not that its jus, you and everyone will be getting hurt up to when he/she is born. I don't know if I could do it."

"Do what?" at this point Jack was worried about what I was saying.

" I couldn't watch everyone I care about get hurt."

"Hey." Jack touched my chin and tipped it up so I looked at him. "Nothing is going to happen to me, you or anyone else. We are now going to a safe house where we can keep each other safe and we will have other people keeping us safe too, it will all be fine. Now we have that appointment to get , so lets go." Jack smiled and we walked back into the Bullpen to collect our coats and Levi's leash.

"We will be back soon." Jack said following me out the door.

"Jack, Sue, I'm sorry if I upset ya, but it's a good thing. I would be Uncle Crash" he said with a smile.

"It's okay mate it wasn't you anyway. Okay see you soon." with that we left the Bullpen and headed to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When at the hospital we went straight through. When in the chair I had a cold, jelly like substance put on my stomach.

"There is your baby." the nurse said pointing to the blob on the screen.

"How far along am I?" I ask as that was the reason we were there.

" 2 months" the nurse smiled. "Would you like a picture of it?"

Jack nodded straight away. "Okay, I will go and collect them."

"Thank you." I smiled as the nurse left. "Jack, I'm 2months gone" I was so happy and excited.

" I know 7..." but he didn't finished remembering why we were there.

"it's okay like you said we will all be protected nothing can happen and in 7months we will have a beautiful baby girl/boy." I took his hand a squeezed it. At this point I was all ready to go back to the Bullpen and tell everyone but we was still waiting for the nurse.

"Okay, here you go" the nurse said as she walked in and passed the photo to Jack.

"Thank you." Jack said standing and shaking the nurses hand.

"My pleasure. And Mrs Hudson here is the date and time of your next appointment." the nurse smiled and handed me a pink piece of paper.

"Thank you, bye" I said as I left the room.

We got too the car and back to the Bullpen as soon as possible as we had ten minutes before we needed to leave and we still had to speak to Garret.

We got back in record time and headed straight for Garrets office.

"Come in" was his reply when Jack knocked on the door. We walked in and sat down. " I'm guessing you have been to your appointment."

"Yes we've just got back." I said with a grin from ear to ear on my face. " I am 2 months gone" and as I said that Jack handed Garret a picture.

"Well congratulations." Garret smiled and handed Jack back the picture. "It's time for you to go."

"okay, bye" Jack and I said in unison and with a smile we both walked out and into the Bullpen where everyone was waiting for the news of what's happening.

"Jack what's going on is everything okay?" Crash asked.

I answered thinking that it was my place to say. " I don't know who knows what but for those of you that knows about the message left of the back. The one that read, 'you will know soon of how long you have before it's all finished.' well the answer is it will finish in 7months." I stopped there wondering how many of them knew what I was on about.

"It will stop once the baby is born" jack finished after seeing the confusion on everyone's faces. It went quiet in the Bullpen then Bobby walked over and congratulated both Sue and Jack then everybody done the same.

"Okay, everyone time to go." said Garret from the door way.

Everyone grab there stuff and left. We all had to go in the FBI mini bus with SWAT teams all around us. There was no way they where going to take a chance with anything happening.

It took us about an hour to get to the safe house. When we got there we were all given bedrooms and half an hour to unpack before we were brief in the living room.

I went into mine and Jacks room straight away Jack was still busy showing the picture around the team. When Levi came in. I look at the door and agent Thompson stood there one of the guards.

"Mail, Mrs Hudson" he smiled handing me a letter.

"Thanks" I said taking it. He left the room shut me and Levi in. I played with the letter from a little while before opening it. The letter read…

_Hello,_

_I thought about waiting till it is born but maybe it shouldn't get to be born._

'_Kill two birds with one stone'._

That was all the letter said, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to tell Jack or just leave it and hope that I was safe. I knew deep down I would never be able to keep it from Jack.

I went down and joined everyone in the living room. Everyone turned when I walk in the room and congratulated me on the baby again. But I was too scared from what I had just read to pay any attention. Carrying the letter I just walked past everyone and sat down playing with the letter in my hands.

Jack came over and sat next to me taking the letter from my hands. "What's this?" he said once I looked up at him.

"Nothing good." I said, I could feel the tear fall down my face. Jack opened the letter and started to read. When he was finished he look at me and took my hands.

"I wont let it happen, I promise." he squeezed my hands and I smiled.

"Let what happen?" Lucy said walking over and joining me and Jack on the sofa's followed by everyone else.

Jack read the letter aloud, " '_Hello,_

_I thought about waiting till it is born but maybe it shouldn't get to be born._

'_Kill two birds with one stone'."_

"What does that mean?" Crash said.

"The threat was that everyone Sue cared about would be hurt or maybe even killed and it would finish when the baby was born. But i guess whoever it is has changed their mind." Jack got up and headed upstairs. I wanted to follow but I was frozen to the spot. I didn't want to know what everyone was talking about so I kept my head down. Crash sat down next to me and touch my arm to get my attention.

"I wont let anything happen to you or baby Hudson." he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks bobby." I smiled back when he point in D's direction.

"I wont either." then it was Lucy's , Tara's and Myles turn to reassure me that nothing would happen and to be honest I believed them.

"Thanks guys" I got up. " I'm going to make sure Jack's okay." I smiled and headed upstairs.

" Jack honey." I said as I walked in the room. He was laying on the bed but he rolled over when I walked in so I could see what he was saying.

"Hey sweetheart. You okay?" he sat up as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine thanks. Nothings going to happen you know Jack." I took his hand in mine.

"But how do you know. I know I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you or the baby but without being able to do anything I am not much help" he looked on the erg of crying.

"Because I have you, bobby, Lucy, D, Tara and even Myles to protect me. They promised nothing will happen and I believe them. And hey I also have Levi when has he ever let me down." I began to scratch the top of Levi's head.

"Your right. Thanks I really needed reassuring." he smiled and kissed my hand.

"Its okay. Its quite funny actually." I laughed.

"Why?" Jack looked confused.

"Because I'm the one being threaten and I'm reassuring you." I smiled with a hint of a giggle.

"Sorry" Jack signed.

"Its fine I don't like the fuss anyway." I smiled. "Come on lets un pack and then join everyone down stairs."

"First I should phone Garret and tell him about the letter." I nodded.

"I will start unpacking then. But you aren't getting out of it that easily." I glared.

"I'll be right back" he smiled then left he room.

Ten minutes later Jack entered the room again.

"You are too late I am finished" I glared at him.

"What, how I was only ten minutes?" he said looking at his watch.

"It doesn't take me as long as it takes you?" I smiled.

"Well thank you." he signed.

"Your welcome" I signed back.

After that we both left and headed down stairs.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as there was no one in the living room.

"They must be unpacking." Jack smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" I was confused.

"We get the comfy seat." he sat down and I joined him.

It wasn't long after we sat down Tara and Crash jumped between us.

"Ermm… can we help you." I said looking from Tara to Crash then back to Tara.

"No you're alright." Tara smiled.

"So what we going to watch?" Crash asked pointing at the TV.

"Whatever you want" Jack said passing Crash the remote.

Tara snatched the remote of him, "I want to watch Jeremy Kyle." she turned the telly over.

"I am not watching this." Crash said trying to grab the remote.

"Yes we are. If you don't want to watch it go else where." Tara said smiling in my direction.

I smiled back. " Yeah us girls want to watch this if you don't want to go else where and talk about manly things you men like to talk about." I took the remote of Tara as Crash went to grab it. But I wasn't expecting Jack to grab it.

"Nice one Jack" Crash said sticking his tongue out at Tara.

"Jack honey, please give me the remote." I said with my pleading eyes.

"Sure here you go." he smiled and handed me the remote and receiving a glare off Crash.

"Jack what are you doing?" Crash glared.

"What I cant say no to her." he smiled at me again.

"Sorry, Crash I have him wrapped around my finger." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Fine you girls can watch that but you have to sit and watch footy with us later. Deal?" Crash smiled an evil smile.

"That's sound fair to me." Jack added.

"Deal." Tara said and I signed.

Both boys smiled and sat there nicely while me and Tara moaned about the people on Jeremy Kyle.

As soon as the credits came up Crash was almost dieing. "Now it is time for footy." the only thing was Crash and Jack didn't know how bigger footy fans me and Tara were.

"Okay, who's playing?" I asked.

"Liverpool and Chelsea" Jack said.

"Good Good" me and Tara said in unison.

"What you mean good good?" they both asked confused.

"Nothing be right back boys" me and Tara smiled and each other and left to go upstairs.

We returned and few minutes later wearing the newest Liverpool top with Gerrard's name on the back.

"Okay were ready to watch" I said smiling at Tara and the both of us squeezing in between the boys.

"Since when did you own a Liverpool top Sue?" Jack asked after getting my attention.

"Well I have always had one but I got this a few months ago. I have supported Liverpool all my life and have never missed a game." I smiled at the confusion on his face.

"So why do you leave when I put the football on"

"I can answer that." Tara smiled. "She comes round mine and me, Sue and Lucy, Oh and Levi drink a few bears and what the match."

"Oh, why did you never mention you where a football person before?" Crash asked just and confused as Jack.

"You never ask Bobby" Tara said.

"and I guess it the same for you Sue?" Jack said.

"Yes. Now not to be rude but they are about to kick off." I smiled and turned my attention to the TV.

"Sorry" said Crash and Jack in unison.

The match finished a little after ten and I was very tired.

"Well that was a great match but I am really tired so I am off to bed. Night all" I said getting up.

Jack grabbed my hand. " I'm coming too. Night you two."

"Night." Crash and Tara said in unison.

Jack and I went upstairs and got ready for bed. Levi lied down next to the bed.

"Night honey" I said turning to Jack. But he wasn't paying attention.

"Err… hmmmm… what?" Jack said when he realised I said something.

"I Said 'night' " I smiled and gave him a kiss then turned away from him to go to sleep.

A few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I rolled over and Jack was wide awake facing me.

"What's wrong?" I said starting to worry.

"Everything is going to be okay, isn't it?" Jack was worried I could tell he was trying to hide it though.

"Everything will be fine. Are you okay?" I sat up so I could see his lips better.

"Yeah, just worried. Night darling." he gave me a kiss and turned around.

"Night." I said then did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

The next morning I woke up early, very early. I turned and look at the clock which read ' 3:28' but I didn't feel to well at all.

I threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom. What felt like hours, but was only minutes I was being sick.

While throwing off the cover I hadn't realised I woke up Jack. He came flying into the bathroom just as I finished.

He came over and passed me a towel to which I wiped my mouth.

"Thanks" I stood and turned to look at him. "Sorry if I woke you." I smiled.

"It's okay." he smiled back. "I'll go get you a glass of water."

"Thanks. I didn't know morning sickness started so early." I joked.

Jack smiled. "Well you get back in bed and I will be back in a minute or two."

"Okay." I said as Jack leaned in for a kiss. "Do you really want to do that?" I asked pulling back.

"It doesn't bother me" Jack smiled and carried on to kiss me.

Within five minutes Jack returned with a nice glass of cold water.

"Thanks" I said as he passed it to me.

"Your welcome" he signed.

We sat there together just talking naturally when I feel asleep.

A few hours later I was woke up when Lucy and Tara laid either side of me.

"Hey, what time is it?" I said.

Tara pointed at Lucy so I knew she was talking. "A little after two" Lucy smiled.

"What? How could Jack let me sleep so long? How could you let me sleep so long?" I said trying to get out of bed when Tara touched my arm.

"Jack told us you woke up early this morning with morning sickness so we thought it would be best to let you sleep."

"Thanks, sorry I yelled I forgot where I was for a second." I smiled and relaxed back into the pillow.

"I have something to tell you" Lucy smiled.

"What?" I said looking from Lucy to Tara and back at Lucy.

"Me and Myles spoke last night and we going to give it another go" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face.

"Good" me and Tara said in unison. Then we all hugged.

"Are we interrupting?" Jack asked as he and bobby walked in.

"No" Lucy said pointing to the door.

"Oh hey guys." I said as they walked in.

"Hey you feeling better?" Jack asked.

"Yeah thanks" I smiled and gave him a kiss as he reached the bed and Tara did the same when bobby reached her.

"I'm going to have a shower I will be down in a bit." I said leaving the room and heading to the bath room with all the necessaries.

When I was finished in the shower I just finished getting dressed when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I managed to make it to the bathroom doorway when I collapsed. With a huge thud on the floor.

"What was that?" Bobby said looking in Jack direction.

"Sue's the only one up there." he said . When he realised what he said he ran straight up the stairs closely followed by Bobby, Myles Lucy, Tara and Levi.

I was in a heap on the floor and at this point the pain was unbearable and I couldn't'move.

Jack rushed over to me and touch my arm.

"Sue what happened?" he asked I looked up and caught the end of what he said but could guess from the worry on his face and the faces of Bobby, Lucy, Myles, Tara and Levi that stood behind him.

"Pain" was all I could say.

"Jack she's holding her stomach. She needs to go to the hospital. Something might be wrong.." Bobby said.

"Okay. Lucy get an ambulance and Tara let the officers down stairs now oh and tell D."

"Okay" the girls said in unison.

"Jack…." I said but it was all I was able to say..

"I'm here," Jack said squeezing my hand.

"Bobby help me get here to the bed."

"Sure" Bobby said when he helped carry me to the bed.

"Ambulance is on its way." Lucy said when she burst back into the room.

"And the officers and D know." Tara said following Lucy into the room.

"Thanks" Jack said still looking at me.

I could feel everyone looking at me but I didn't want to look up I was in too much pain.

Jack touched my hand. "Sue honey the ambulance is on its way, everything will be fine." I nodded I could move the pain was bad.

Then suddenly it was gone. "Jack," but I began to cry.

"We will leave you. Shout if you need us." Jack just nodded to Bobby's comment.

"Sue what's up?"

I knew I had to tell him the pain was gone but I was scared that the baby was gone too. But he needed to know, "Jack the pain is gone."

"Then why are you crying, that's a good thing." Jack said lifting my chin so I looked at him.

"I know but what if it means…" I couldn't say it.

"Hey you listen to me, you and the baby will both be fine I promise." Jack kissed my forehead.

"Sorry honey but you shouldn't make promises you cant keep." I said that and turned away. The next thing I knew I had 2 paramedics around me.

Jack let me know they where there.

"Hey Mrs Hudson. I hear you have some pain in your stomach."

"Had, it's gone now" I said but wasn't to happy with the reason why it might have gone.

"Well I also know your pregnant so we will take you in and make sure everything is okay."

"Ermm.. isn't there anything you could do here to check if everything is okay." I asked knowing that we are in a safe house and I would need a officer with me I didn't fancy going into hospital with a office or at all.

"I'll see what I can do." with that both paramedics left.

"Jack…" I paused.

"What honey?" Jack smiled.

"Will you still love me?" I was thinking the worst right now.

"What do you mean?" I could see the confusion written all over his face.

"If we loose it, will you still love me?" I began to cry.

"Hey, of course I will. But you shouldn't think like that."

"Well if I think like this I cant be disappointed." I smirked trying to sound funny.

" I guess" Jack grinned too.

"Okay.." Jack pointed to the paramedics that just re-entered. "We can do the test here but you will have to be in the ambulance for us to do them."

"Okay, thank you" I smiled as I climbed off the bed.

Jack as per usual had one hand on my lower back to help me. We got to the ambulance and I had all the necessary test.

"Well everything seems okay." the paramedic said after asking Jack to get my attention.

"So why was I in so much pain?"

"Well I have been informed of all the stress you have been under, and I think it all caught up to you and it upset the baby. But you are fine and the baby is also fine." the paramedic smiled.

"Thank you so much" Jack said giving me a hug.

"Yes thank you" I said.

"Your welcome. You shouldn't do to much for a few days, take it easy but if you do get that pain again you will have to go to the hospital. But the less stress put on you the better." the paramedic said as he climbed out of the ambulance.

"I will make sure she relaxes. And thanks again" Jack said as the other paramedic helped me out of the ambulance.

"Good, bye" then the paramedics climbed into the ambulance and left.

We both headed back into the house, where I was made to take a seat on the couch.

"So is everything okay?" D asked Jack as he helped me to sit down.

"Yes, everything is fine with Sue and the baby. He said the pain was due to the stress Sue has been under." Jack got my attention so I saw what he said and then pointed at Lucy when she began to talk.

"So, it's a lazy couple of days for you then Sue?" Lucy smiled.

"Yup" I smiled back.

"Good luck with that Jack." Lucy smiled and winked at me. I smiled and then looked at Jack.

"With what?" Jack was confused.

Everyone laugh. "Even I got that mate. Less stress on her is more on you." Bobby said and then laughed.

"I'm good with that." Jack smiled and wink in my direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next few weeks not much happened when Garret called Jack with news on the case.

"Hudson" Jack answered.

Hey Jack How are things?" Garret asked.

"Everything is good. What's up?" Jack asked knowing he was ringing for a reason.

"There has been some envelopments within the case."

"There has, what?" Jack said hoping that it would all be over soon.

"We got prints off of the Letter, took a while to match but they were matched to an Arif Dessa."

"Oh my god, really?" Jack asked shocked as he remember his time undercover with Sue.

'_In the undercover him and Sue had to pretend to be married and live together to catch a guy called Joseph/Arif Dessa. But he got away on a boat and hadn't been seen or mentioned till now.'_

"JACK!" Shouted Garret to get his attention.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Its okay. What were you thinking?"

"Just of the last time we ran into him." Jack laughed.

"I am guessing you mean your undercover with Sue." Garret laughed.

"Yeah. So what should we do?" Jack asked as he was going crazy sitting about doing nothing.

"Well Metro PD are doing what they can but they need help and as you lot know Arif Dessa they asked for one of you to help. So you decide which one then ring me back and I will send a car to pick them up. By the way who ever it is will still be staying at the safe house and will be guarded at all times." after saying that Garret hung up the phone.

Jack hung up and turned to everyone except Sue who was still suffering with morning sickness and was laying down upstairs, not that this involved her in their eyes.

"So what was that about?" Bobby asked.

"Metro PD found something"

"What?" D asked.

"Arif Dessa's finger prints on the letters Sue received." Jack answered.

"So what do we need to do?" Myles asked knowing everyone wanted to know.

"Garret said that Metro asked for one of us to help with their investigation as we dealt with him the last time."

"Who?" Bobby asked looking around the room at everyone.

"We have to decide." Jack answered. "But I don't mind doing it. I was his neighbour after all." everyone laughed.

"You could but your not." Lucy said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because Sue needs you here and not out searching for him. Remember less stress not more."

"Lucy's right you that will put more stress on Sue and the baby. I'll do it." Said D.

"No I will." Said Bobby.

"No I will." Said Myles.

"Okay if I am out of this and well Lucy you are not an agent so you cant do it. Then you lot need to sort it out between you." Jack said looking towards everyone.

"Well Tara cant do it" Bobby said.

"And why not?" Tara said sternly.

"Because you might get hurt."

"Its part of the job and maybe I should do it."

"Why?" Bobby asked hoping it wasn't going to convince Jack, D and Myles.

"Because if it is Arif Dessa he wont expect you to send in me he would probably expect you to send in Jack."

"That's true. Are you sure Tara because if you are I need to ring Garret back so he can send you car."

"Yes perfectly sure." Tara nodded.

"Okay. Oh and Tara, Garret wanted me to also point out that you will return here when you are not needed and will be guarded at all times." with that Tara nodded and Jack got his phone out to ring Garret.

"Hello." Jack said when Garret picked up on the other end.

"Hello, so who will it be?" Garret asked regarding the person who will be help Metro.

"Tara."

"Okay, a car will be there shortly to pick her up." responded Garret.

"Okay" Jack said then hung up and spoke to Tara. "Car will be here shortly."

"Okay." with that Tara headed up stairs followed closely by Bobby.

Bobby followed Tara into their bedroom which they had been staying the last few weeks. "Please let me to it Tar."

"No. I am capable of doing this." She glared at him then head to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I know you ae capable, its just I don't what you to get hurt."

"I don't either."

"promise me you wont get hurt if you really are doing it." Bobby smiled.

"I promise."

"Tara cars here." Jack shouted up the stairs.

"Okay I need to go, bye" Tara said giving Bobby a kiss on her way out.

Tara got down stairs where Jack stood at the bottom, "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure, Jack keep an eye on Bobby he is getting panicky that I am going and not him."

"I will, he'll be fine." Jack said shutting the door behind me.

Bobby came down the stairs just as Jack shut the door when Tara left.

"Hey Crash, you okay mate?" Jack asked as Bobby walked straight passed and into the living room. "Hey what's up?" Jack asked when Bobby didn't answer.

"How could you let her go? You know what Arif Dessa if like. She could get hurt." Bobby said rather annoyed.

"She wanted to, I couldn't stop her. I cant control what she does part of being in the FBI is the risk of being hurt. She knows the risk, but she will be fine Crash she will have a guard with her at all times Garret has assured that." Jack said trying reassure his friend.

"Yeah your right. Sorry for taking it out on ya mate, your right she'll be fine. She knows how to look after herself." Bobby laughed.

"Your right there" Jack joked.

Jack joined Bobby on the sofa when Sue woke up and came down stairs. "Hey guys, where is everyone?" She asked.

"Hey, erm Lucy and Myles are upstairs, D's on the phone to Donna and Tara is…" Jack was interrupted by Bobby.

"Around here somewhere?" Bobby said finishing Jack sentence.

"Okay, so what you watching?" Sue said squeezing in between Jack and Bobby.

"Don't know, you pick." Bobby smiled and passed Sue the controller.

"Okay, what about WWE RAW." She smiled.

"Sounds great." Jack and Bobby said in unison.

"Sue honey me and Bobby will be right back." Jack gave Sue a kiss on the forehead and then both him and bobby stood and headed to the kitchen.

"Thanks for not telling Sue about Tara, she would only worry and that wont be good for the baby." Jack said as Bobby shut the kitchen door.

"Its okay, I didn't want her to get stressed out, but when Tara gets home just mention that Sue doesn't know so she doesn't say anything."

"Good idea, I will do that. We better get back she will be wondering where we are." Jack smiled and opened the door.

Jack and Bobby walked into the living room to find had change the channel for wrestling to basketball.

"I thought you would want to watch this." Sue said smiled as the boys joined.

Bobby touch Sue arms so she looked a him, "Thank you" he signed.

They all sat there watching sports; Jack and Bobby watch the game carefully but when Bobby went to shout at the telly Jack had to stop him, "Crash quiet," he said pointing at a sleeping Sue that had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sorry." Bobby said smiling at the scene in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven****(Back at office with Tara).**

Tara sat at her desk when she looked up and realized that her friends desks had strangers sitting at them. _'This case needs to be over soon, I want my friends back where they belong.'_

Tara sat going through all the evidence she has on Arif Dessa when Agent Towers began to speak to her. "Hey Tara is it?" to which Tara nodded and he continued, "okay, have you found anything yet because its getting late and Garret has insisted you are back at the safe house before 11 and it is now 10:30 so we haven't got long."

"Ermm… not really just everything we already know, excepted one thing I found out 3 of the 7 of his game members are his sons. All from different marriages, all mums out of the picture and they are have history with; gang violence, drugs and theft." Tara informed the rest of her 'for now' team.

"okay well that's a start. I guess we will see you tomorrow, you have to go you car is here." Agent towers said pointing to the officer at the door.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye." Tara smiled and followed the officer to the car which would drive her to the safe house.

Tara arrived at the safe house a little before 11. "Hey guys." She said walking into the living room that now only contained Jack and Bobby as Sue had gone to bed. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Sue, Myles, Lucy,D and Levi went to bed a while ago, we wanted to stay up and see if you found anything. So did you?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I did. I found out that 3 of the 7 gang member are actually Arif's sons."

"Really who new he had any." Bobby said

"Not me" Jack Replied.

"Me either but apparently he has, they are have history with gang violence, drug and theft."

"Like father like sons." Said Bobby, to which Tara and Jack agreed.

"Well that's all I found out but I am going in again tomorrow, so I am off to bed night guys." Tara said about to head up stairs when she was stopped by Jack.

"Tara just one thing. I you wouldn't mind can you not mention any of this to Sue. The fact that you are helping might worry her which would put stress on both her and the baby and we are trying to keep her calm and happy."

"Sure no problem, Night." She smiled and made way upstairs.

"Night." Jack and Bobby shouted as she left.

"Actually I am going up too." Jack said.

"Yeah me too." Bobby agreed. Both of them stood and made there way up stairs Jack went into his room and Bobby into his.

"Hey, I didn't think you would still be up." Jack said realizing Sue wasn't a sleep.

"I woke up a few minutes ago, I felt the front door shut and wondered who it was." Sue smiled.

"Oh that was the guard reminding us like every other night to lock all doors and windows even though they do it on the way out." He laughed.

"Oh, okay. So you coming to bed?" She asked yawning.

"Yeah, be there in a sec just going to brush my teeth. Jack went into the bath took off his jeans and t-shirt and put on his night wear. He turned off the light, went back into the bedroom where Sue had fallen asleep, climbed into bed and gave Sue a goodnight kiss. Not long after climbing into bed Jack fell asleep.

When Bobby entered his bed room Tara was lying on the bed. "You okay babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, just really tired. I am going to have a quick shower and get read for bed then I will be right to bed." She smiled and walked into the bathroom. While Tara was in the bathroom showering Bobby took of his jeans and basketball jersy and got into his bed gear. Then just as Tara exited the bathroom showered and ready bed he climbed into shortly followed by Tara.

"So work was okay?" He asked as they layed together.

"Yeah, excepted for not having everyone there. That was weird I kept expecting to see Levi run over to you or Jack, for Myles to say something sarcastic and for to wind Jack up about something. It so different without everyone there." She said resting her head on Bobby's chest.

"I bet it was. Well I guess we should get to sleep, you have work tomorrow." He laughed.

"Yeah, whys that funny?" She glared in his direction then turned that glare into a smile.

"Coz you have work and I don't." He laughed again.

"Okay Bobby time to go to sleep, Night." she gave him and kiss goodnight and they both snuggled down into the quilt and fell asleep.

Around 8 the next morning Tara carefully not to wake Bobby climbed out of bed and got read for work. When she was about to leave to go downstairs Bobby woke up.

"Where you going?" He said sleepily.

"You go back to sleep, I'll see you tonight when I get back." She smiled.

"Oi. You forgetting something?" He winked.

Tara walked over to the bed and kissed Bobby. Bobby grabbed Tara and tried pulling her back on the bed not breaking he kiss, until she stopped. "Bobby I have to go I will see you tonight, love you."

"Love you too, see you tonight." He smiled.

Tara left the bed room and bumped into Sue on the landing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Sue" she said loudly hoping Bobby or Jack heard her. "What you doing up you should be resting?" as she finished Jack walked out of their bedroom.

Jack touch Sue's arm, "Hey where you going, remember you meant to be resting."

"I'm going to get a drink." Sue smiled.

"Okay well you go back to bed I'll get that I am going to get myself one anyway." Jack hoped that would get her to go back to bed and that she wouldn't argue.

"Okay, water thanks" She said head back to bed.

"Thanks Jack I thought she was going to start questioning me." Tara smiled as she and Jack headed down the stairs.

"No problem, you off to work again?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, so you will have to make something up if Sue asks."

"Well actually I might tell her."

"What? I thought you didn't want her to know." Tara questioned.

"I know but when she find out she will be really annoyed and plus if you going to be helping nearly everyday she will want to know where you are."

"Good point, well I got to go let me know when I get in if you up if she knows."

"I will , bye."

"Bye" Tara said as Jack shut the door.

Jack headed into the kitchen got two glasses of water and headed back to bed. When he got into his room he saw the questioning look on Sue's faces. "What up?"

"Where is Tara going?" She asked.

"She going to work, Metro needed help and she volinared to go." Jack said passing Sue a glass on water.

"Thanks, is that were she was yesterday." Jack nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. But when I realized it was for more than one day I knew I had to tell you, sorry for not telling you straight away." Jack smiled.

"It's okay I understand," Sue put down her glass smiled and gave Jack a kiss the drifted back to sleep with Jack shortly following.

Jack's sleep was rudely interrupted when Bobby stormed into the room. "Jack, Jack wake you."

"Bobby its early whats up?" Jack yawned.

"Tara's missing" with that Jack was fully a wake and climbed out of bed not waking Sue. Him and Bobby then went down stairs to talk.

"What do you mean she is missing?" Jack said as they sat down on the sofa.

"The car that was taking her to work was crashed into the driver and guard were unconscious and now Tara's missing."

"Okay, calm down Crash I'm sure she's fine. I will go wake D and Myles and fill them in, don't wake Sue or Lucy yet they will only start panicking"

"Okay." Bobby agreed following Jack back upstairs. Bobby went and woke Myles and Jack went and woke D.

"D, wake up somethings happened." Jack said slightly shaking D.

"What?" D said really sleepily.

"Tara's missing." D reacted similar to Jack. He was wide awake and climbing straight out of bed.

"You have told Sue or Lucy yet have you?" he asked putting on a shirt.

"No I thought I would be best to leave them asleep before we know more, and Bobby is waking Myles."

"Good we don't need the girls worrying." D said.

In Myles room Bobby went for the you better wake up now or I wont stop shaking you approach.

"BOBBY" Myles shouted.

"Mate get up." Bobby said after he stopped shaking him.

"What's happened?" Myles said slowly climbing out of bed.

"Tara is missing."

"What how?" Myles said as he didn't realise she was working today. "I thought she could leave the house."

"She was meant to be working again today, I'll explain more soon but Jack is waking D and we are leaving Sue and Lucy asleep so they don't starts panicking."

"Okay," Myles said as he and Bobby left the room headed downstairs where D and Jack were sitting on the sofa.

"So what happened Bobby?" Asked D.

"Well a car crash into the car that was transporting Tara to work, both the driver and guards where unconscious. When metro got there they found Tara wasn't in the back but all her belongings like her phone and purse were. They rang here and asked if she had been picked up that's when they said she was missing." Bobby informed them.

"I has to be Arif Dessa" Myles said.

"Yeah I agree, I wish we could help investigate." said Jack.

"Yeah me too, but they wont let none of us help again after this." said D.

"Then we will have to do what we can from here then." Bobby said eager to get his girlfriend and their friend back.

"Okay, but we will need to ask Garret to get us all the information he can from the whole case up to now." Jack said grabbing his phone to ring Garret.

"Hey Garret it's Jack, we where wondering if we could have the case file so far to see if we could help from here in anyway." Jack said when Garret answered.

"I guess you want to help find Tara."

"Yes, so could we have the file."

"I will see what I cant do but I am not promising anything."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome" Garret said then they both hung up.

"So?" Bobby said.

"He said he will see what he can do but he cant promise anything."

"So until then we will have to sit and do nothing?" Bobby said sounding rather annoyed.

"No we have Tara's laptop and could try and start from what we already know" Jack said trying to put a light on not get the files straight away.

"Okay I will got get her laptop." Bobby said heading upstairs. Bobby grabbed the laptop and brought it back down and put it on the coffee table. Jack leaned over and turned it on. "There's a password, any idea what it is Bobby?" Jack asked pushing the laptop towards Bobby.

"Yeah." Bobby picked up the laptop and typed in 'Bobby' which let the straight onto the laptop.

"What was it?" Jack asked being nosey.

"You don't need to know." Bobby smirked.

When Tara's laptop had loaded her back scene was a the picture taken of the whole team at the Christmas party. Everyone began to laugh at the funny face Bobby was pulling in the picture. "What on earth do you look like?" Jack laughed.

"Leave me alone." Bobby said acting grumpy.

Jack got a word document up and began to type everything they knew about the case of Arif Dessa.

He has 3 sons in his gang.

7 members all together.

He has multiple wives.

Big drug dealer.

Is wanted for some many things around the world.

The last time he was about he don't lost in the Atlantic ocean.

"Okay is that all we know." Jack asked looking around everyone.

"For that yes, we should put together everything we know about Tara going missing." Bobby suggested.

With everyone nodding Jack opened a new word document and began to right down everything that was said.

"The car was crashed into." said Bobby.

"Both the car and driver were unconscious." said Myles.

"And they left her phone and purse in the back seat of the car." added D.

"Is that everything?" Jack asked.

"Yup, I just hope Garret can get us the file." Bobby sighed.

"Me too, this isn't a lot to go on." Jack said placing the laptop back on the coffee table.

The team sat about trying to think of anything more that could help. They sat around for hours when Garret called.

"Hudson" Jack answered his phone.

"Them files are on their way over, they should be there shortly."

"Thank you."

"No problem, just try and find something. If you do find something you need to phone your desk Jack and a Agent Towers will answer, he is running the case."

"Okay, will do. Bye" Jack hung up the phone. He found it strange that he would have to ring his own desk but get a different agent.

"The files are on there way." Jack informed Bobby, D and Myles who hadn't left the sofa since they found out Tara had gone missing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Ten minutes after Jack got off the phone the someone knocked on the door.

"Hello" Bobby said answering it.

"Hello Agent Manning, These are those files you requested." Said on of there guards.

"Thank you" Bobby said then shut the door.

"Who was that?" Sue said when she was coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Just the guard" He said trying to hide the files.

"What did he give you?" She asked realizing he was hiding something.

"Jack mate, Sue's up." Bobby shouted as Jack came into sight in the living room. When Jack heard Bobby call he walk into the hall way.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Jack asked Sue as Bobby sneaked back into the living room.

"Sure, what was he hiding from me? You know I don't like it when I'm lied to."

"Erm…. Ermm…. Just some files Garret sent over for us to look at." Jack smiled.

"Oh, okay where's Luce?"

"Still a bed I think I haven't seen her yet today." Jack smiled as Sue turned and went back upstairs to find Lucy.

"What did you tell her?" Bobby asked as Jack came back into the living room.

"That they were files Garret wanted us to look at." Jack sat on the sofa.

"Oh, Where she now going then?" Myles asked wondering why she wasn't asking to look.

"She went to see Lucy. So should we look at these before they come down?"

"Good idea." Agreed D.

Sue walked into Lucy's room where Lucy was sitting on the bed. "Hey Sue, come on in." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks, so what you doing?" Sue asked making her way over to Lucy's bed.

"Nothing just get dressed, slowly. To waste sometime, I'm starting to get bored." Lucy said painting another nail on her left hand.

"Yeah, me too. I cant even move without someone telling me not to. I know I am meant to rest but it isn't like I'm about to run around the park with Levi is it." Sue laughed.

"I know. Speaking of where is he?"

"I haven't seen him." Sue got up and walked into her bedroom followed by Lucy. "He not in here."

"I'll check D's room, if not he is probably down stairs with Jack." Lucy said making her way out of Sue's room and into D's. "Nope. Not in here." Lucy said as she walked out of D's room and met Sue on the landing. Both girls head down stairs to see is he was with Jack.

"Guys have you seen Levi?" Lucy asked walking into the living room followed by Sue.

"I thought he was upstairs with you two." Jack said as Bobby hid the case files.

"Nope. He isn't upstairs anywhere. I was hoping he was with you." Said Sue.

"Well he couldn't have got far." Bobby said standing up and heading towards their private back garden. Bobby looked everywhere in the back garden then came back inside. "Not out there." He said look at everyone.

"Levi!" Jack called. "He always answers. Myles asked one of the guards if they have seen him."

"Okay." Myles walk over to the front door but none of the guards where there. "They not there." Myles turned to tell the group. Jack ran over to the door closely followed by D and Bobby.

"You two stay here." Jack said turning to Sue and Lucy then head out the door. The guys walked to the end of the drive way and looked down the street where they saw all four guards around something in the road. "Please no" Was all Jack could say then they all ran over to where the guards were. There laying on the ground was Levi.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked on of the guards.

"He's alive if that what you mean." responded one of the guards. Levi tried to get up when he heard Jack's phone go off.

"Bobby keep him still." saying that Jack got up and answered his phone and Bobby knelt on the floor to keep Levi still.

"Hudson" Jack said answering the phone.

"Jack what's going on." Said Sue on the other end.

"We found Levi. He was hit by a car I think but that's where the guards were."

"Hey Jack it Lucy, is Levi okay?" Said Lucy as Sue burst into tears.

"He's alive Bobby, Myles and D are with him. He is awake coz he moved when my phones went off."

"He's going to be okay Sue, he's awake." Lucy said to Sue trying to reassure her.

"Lucy I better get back the vets now here."

"Jack I want to be with him" Sue shouted before he could go.

"Ermm… I Don't know Honey I will talk to D then let you know. But I have to go bye." Jack hung up the phone. "So whats going on is he okay?" Jack asked the vet when he returned.

"Yes and No."

"what's that supposed to mean?" said Bobby who was stroking Levi to keep him calm.

"He has broken his left back leg and possible broken ribs. But once we have them sorted he will be fine." Said the Vet looking from Jack to Bobby then back to Jack.

"He better be." Jack said sternly.

"Who's coming with him?" the vet asked.

"Ermm… Sue wanted too?" Jack said turning to D.

"I'm okay with that but one of you will go with her." D said looking at the guards.

"Okay." Said a guard.

"Okay I will go get her." Jack said walking back towards the house. Jack entered the house and walked into the living room where Lucy and Sue were sitting. Lucy pointed in Jack direction so Sue knew he was coming.

"Is he okay?" Sue stood and walked over the Jack.

"He has broken his left back leg and possible some ribs, they are taking him in and D has agreed for you to go as long as a guard is with you at all times.

"Okay, what about you, can you come? Sue ask putting on her shoes and coat.

"Ermm. I can ask"Jack smiled helping Sue into her coat.

"Jack they need to go." Bobby said as him and Myles cam back in.

"Okay, keep looking through that file and fill Lucy in she might be able to help. I might be going with Sue if its okay so I don't know when I will be back. Is D still with Levi?" Jack asked.

"Okay, and yeah he was waiting for you to go back with Sue." Bobby replied walking into the living room with Myles and Lucy.

Sue followed Jack down the street to the vet van, Levi and D. Sue ran over to the van and climbed in next to Levi and the guard, "Jack are you coming?"

"Ermm… D, Sue wants me to go with them, is that okay? Jack asked D.

"Sure just be careful and phone me to let me know what's going on. You know you have to be in by 11pm okay."

"Yup, bye." Jack climbed in next to Sue and D shut the doors and the Vet Van left.

D made his way back to the house with the other 3 guards. D walked into the house and into the living and joined the rest of them.

"Has Jack gone with Sue?" Bobby asked when he saw D walk in.

"Yeah."

"Is Levi going to be okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah he is going to be fine, a few days at the vets and he should be back resting here." D smiled.

"We filled Lucy in on the case and files, Jack asked me too. But we haven't found anything." Bobby told D.

"Okay, well we will have to keep looking and see if we can figure something out. We need to find out who has Tara and soon." They all agreed with D and grabbed files and began to read.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

Sue and Jack sat in the vets with while Levi was in surgery having pins put into his broken leg. When they come in with Levi the broken robs got ruled out and the only things was his leg. Which they said they would keep him in for the night and he should be able to go home tomorrow if the pins stay in place and he doesn't walk on his leg.

"See he is fine, he will be home 'to the safe house' tomorrow." Jack smiled in Sue's direction.

"Yeah I know." She smiled back.

"Who's here for Levi?" Said a Vet walking out of theatre.

"We are." Jack answered pointing towards the Vet so Sue knew he had entered.

"Hello, I am Dr Evans. I was in theatre with Levi, he is fine and stable. But we will need to keep him in over night but he should be able to go home first thing tomorrow morning. Would you like to see him?" the Vet asked.

"Please" Jack said as Sue nodded.

They walked into the room where Levi lay on the bed sleeping. "He's resting, but should wake up soon" said the doctor before leaving Jack and Sue with levi.

They sat there nearly 2 hours when Jacks phone went off. Levi woke up and tried to let Sue know about the phone.

"I know buddy." Sue said smiling.

"Hudson" Jack said answering the phone

"Hey, it Bobby." Came the Aussie voice on the other end.

"Oh hey, crash. What's up?"

"How's Levi?"

"Good you just woke him up." Jack smiled.

"Oh, sorry."

"Its okay we have been here 2 hours waiting for him to wake up."

"Well I'm glad to be of service." Bobby laugh. "But it time for you and Sue to come back. Be careful."

"We will. See you soon" Jack hung up the phone and tapped Sue on the arm. "We've got to go."

"Okay." they both said bye to Levi and headed back to the waiting room where their guard was sitting.

"It's time to go." Jack said to the guard.

"Okay." the guard got up and walk to the car followed closely by Sue and Jack.

"Jack," Sue pointed at a car that went passed.

"Oh my god." Jack got out his phone and rung Garret.

"Garret, we've just come out of the Vet and seen Tara in the back on a car, heading east of M street."

"Okay I will get metro down there." Garret hung up.

Jack turned to Sue, "Jack I think we should follow."

"In your condition, no. something might happen." Jack said looking at the small bump on the front of Sue.

"But something might happen to her if we don't, I would like to see you try and explain that to Bobby when we get back_. 'Oh, we just saw Tara but its okay metro know which way she went'_." Sue said sarcastically.

"Your right, follow that car." Jack yelled to the guard who was sitting in the front seat.

The followed the car to a warehouse just off Eric Avenue. "Phone Bobby." Jack said getting out of the car and walking towards the warehouse. "And you stay with her, don't let her out of your sight. If anything happens I will shoot you myself." Jack said to the guard while pointing at Sue.

"Hey Bobby, its Sue." Sue said when Bobby picked up the phone.

"Hey, shouldn't you be back. It's 11:07."

"Yeah, well we happened to fin d Tara."

"You did, why, how?"

"Calm down and I will tell you" Sue laughed.

"Okay, sorry."

"We are at a warehouse just off Eric Avenue."

"Okay we are on our way."

"Hurry Jacks gone in alone." Sue scared for Jacks safety.

"What? Where's the guard?" Bobby said while telling everyone else whats happened and getting them out of the house.

"The guards with me. Jack told him I wasn't to be out of his sight."

"Okay hold tight we are now leaving. Bye." Bobby hung up the phone.

"Disconnected." came up on Sue's phone and she knew Bobby and everyone were on there way.

Sue stood there in silence until there was a gun shot. Sue felt the vibrations. "What was the vibrations I just felt?" Sue asked the guard.

" A gun shot." the guard said. At that moment a car pulled up and Bobby, D, Myles and Lucy jumped out. They all ran over to Sue.

"What's going on? Have you seen Jack since he went in?"

Sue shock her head. "But the was a gun shot so the guard said." with that said D, Bobby and Myles ran towards the warehouse. Sue and Lucy stood with the guard at their side waiting for any sight of their friends.

"Lucy." Sue said as she slumped to the floor.

"Sue what's wrong?" Lucy said and signed at Sue level.

"That pain in my stomach again." Sue replied.

"Breath and calm down. The pain is due to you worrying. How far gone are you?"

"18 weeks." Sue smiled knowing that was half way.

Suddenly Sue stood. Someone had appeared from the warehouse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven ****(Tara POV)**

"Sue" I said loudly hoping Bobby or Jack heard her. "What you doing up you should be resting?" as I finished Jack walked out of their bedroom.

Jack touch Sue's arm, "Hey where you going, remember you meant to be resting."

"I'm going to get a drink." Sue smiled.

"Okay well you go back to bed I'll get that I am going to get myself one anyway." Jack hoped that would get her to go back to bed and that she wouldn't argue.

"Okay, water thanks" She said head back to bed.

"Thanks Jack I thought she was going to start questioning me." I smiled as she and Jack headed down the stairs.

"No problem, you off to work again?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, so you will have to make something up if Sue asks."

"Well actually I might tell her."

"What? I thought you didn't want her to know." I questioned.

"I know but when she find out she will be really annoyed and plus if you going to be helping nearly everyday she will want to know where you are."

"Good point, well I got to go let me know when I get in if you up if she knows."

"I will , bye."

"Bye" I said as Jack shut the door.

I walked out and over to the car where a driver sat in the front and a guard stood by the back door. The guard open the door for me to get in.

"Thanks" I said climbing into the back seat with my purse. The climb into the passenger seat and the driver drove down the road. He drove towards the office when a car crashed into the side of our car.

"Arrrrhh" I screamed in pain. When the car hit I was thrown forward into the front of the car and I saw that both the guard and driver were unconscious.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" I said allowed.

"Let me help." Said a voice from the back door. I tried my best to get away from them but there was on of me and 3 of them. I pushed, kicked and punched my way and managed to get away for a second, but before I knew it I was being thrown into the trunk of a car.

"I'm FBI my team will look for me, I'm FBI my team will look for me, I'm FBI my team will look for me." I kept repeating but they didn't seem to care. They shut the trunk and I heard the click and knew it meant was locked.

"well, I just hope they find me." I muttered to my self as I felt the car start.

We drove a while, must have been a few hours. I felt my legs begin to cramp and I kept thinking was _' it'll be okay, Bobby will find me.' _I just hope he would soon. Suddenly we stop and the trunk flew open.

I had to squint the sun was so bright and the light took a while to get use to. When my eyes finally adjusted I realised we were at some type of warehouse. I was dragged down to a door to the ware house. I tried my best to fight them and get away but every time I tried I would get slapped, kicked and even punched. But that wasn't going to stop me, I wasn't a quitter and I would keep trying to find a way out until I am found.

They threw me through door and I landed on something or should I say someone. "Sorry" I said as the door closed behind me.

"It's okay." Said a voice.

"Hey I'm Tara."

"Cindy" the girl smiled. "well this is a first."

"What is?" I was confused at what the girl was talking about.

"I have been here a few weeks now, and they have put people in and out of here but none older than me. I am 19" She said as she scuttled into a corner.

"19 and there have been younger?" I asked as I followed the Cindy into the corner.

"Yup."

Then everything feel quiet, Cindy fell asleep leaning against the wall and I just sat there think of a way to get us out and capture them. I sat there for at least an hour when Cindy woke up.

"Cindy, how often do other girls come in? and what happens to them when they get taken out?" I asked wondering if I really wanted to know the answer.

"A few a day and they leave me in here so I don't know what happens when they leave. I just happy I haven't left yet." she answered. I could hear the fear in her voice and the sadness in her eyes.

"But I bet you wish you go back to your life."

"Yeah, but I heard them screaming when they take them out then suddenly it would stop and I don't think it is because there got to go home." Cindy said and burst into tears.

"Hey, its okay. I am with FBI and my friends and team will be looking for me. They are the best FBI team around they will find us I promise." I tried to reassure her but I don't think she believed me especially since I didn't believe it myself. I knew they would do their best, but I could say for certain if they could figure it out before something happens.

Suddenly my train of thoughts was broken as the door open. Both me and Cindy turned to see what was happening, two men stood at the door holding a girl, she was screaming like mad. Me and Cindy made our way over to the door when they shut it. The sat there shaking.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey" followed Cindy.

"Hello." Said the girl.

"I'm Tara and this is Cindy." I informed her.

"I'm Maisy." She smiled. "How long you been here?"

"Few weeks" Cindy answered with a unconvincing smile.

"Few hours" I said. "Your bleeding, are you okay?" I said referring to the cut on her head.

"Yeah, they hit me before throwing me in a van." Maisy said touching the cut on her head.

We all sat there, back in the corner when the men came in. They walked straight up to Cindy and grabbed her by her hair. "it's your turn" They growled. Cindy managed to push them off. "Wanna play." He said then chased after her.

"STOP" I yelled. But that didn't help he walk straight up to me and punch me in the face, before I knew it I hit the ground.

When I woke up Maisy sat there next to me. "What happened?" I asked.

"They punched you and took Cindy." She cried, she only look in her teens.

"Hey, its okay. How long ago was this?" I asked not sure of how long I was out.

"About an hour or so."

"Well I don't know if I mentioned but I am with the FBI and we were under protection so if am not there they will be doing everything they can to find me." I tried to comfort her.

They door suddenly flew open. "UP" was yelled from the door way. Both me and Maisy stood, I saw her shaking and took hold of her hand. "Were moving." they grabbed us and blind folded us, tied our feet and hands then dragged us and threw us in what I assumed was the back of car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

After being thrown into what I assumed was a car I felt someone grabbed and squeeze my right hand. I knew it was Maisy and I squeezed it back. I could hear two men in the front and I knew I had one to my left. But tried with all my mite to get the blond fold to slip but they had tied it so tight it wouldn't budge.

"It's gonna be out Maisy." I whispered, but as soon as I did I felt a very sharp pain in the side of my head. I knew he had punched me but I couldn't do anything I just felt my self getting tired and then everything went black.

I was woken up what felt minutes later but I had a feeling it was more like an hour, being dragged out of the car. Unexpectedly everything went bright, it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust and for me to realise the blind fold had been removed. I looked over to Maisy, they had also removed her blind fold. I smiled and took a deep breath as they forced as into another warehouse.

"Are you okay? I heard the thud and I guessed he probably hit you when you spoke." Maisy said as we were yet again left alone.

"I think so." I said through a cut, fat lip.

"Wow, I think that need stitches." Maisy said pointing to my lip.

"Probably, are you hurt at all." Maisy shook her head. "Good." we sat down in the corner. When a few minutes later the door opened.

"Tara?" came the voice. I stood and walked towards the door when Maisy grabbed my hand.

"don't they might hurt you again." Maisy said trying to pull me back to sit down.

"He wont I know that voice." I shrugged her off my arm and carried on walking forward.

"Tara"

"Jack" I shouted hoping I was right.

"Yeah, where are you?" Jack shouted back.

"Thank god." I walked up to him.

"Oh my god. What did they do to you?" Jack said touching my lip.

"I'm fine. Maisy come here." I called for her.

"Who?" Jack asked putting his gun back in its holder.

"Maisy, they kidnapped her. And I mean kidnapped." Maisy walked over and took my hand. "Maisy this is Jack. I work with him at the FBI."

"Hello" Maisy said with a smile.

"Hey, are you hurt anywhere?" Maisy shook her head.

"Jack aren't you meant to have a guard with you?" But before Jack could answer the door flew open and a gun was shot in our direction. Jack grabbed both me and Maisy and pulled us behind a pile of boxes as he drew his gun. Jack shot back. He hit one of the guys in the arm when he heard Bobby, D and Myles come in.

"Jack, you there?" Bobby said stepping round the wounded kidnapper on the floor.

"Over here." Jacks shouted as he moved from behind the boxes.

"Who's that?" Maisy said still shaking.

"The knights in shining armour." I laughed. "The rest of the team, well and Bobby." I smiled.

"Who's Bobby?" Maisy grinned.

"My knight in shining armour." I stepped out from behind the boxes behind Jack, Maisy hand let go of mine. I was happy Bobby hadn't been able to see the cuts on my face.

"Tara, how many of them are there?" Jack said turning to me which made Bobby realise the cuts.

"Three" I replied as Bobby came over.

"Hey, you okay?" Bobby said looking at the cuts and bruises on my face.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Okay, if there's three, where are the other two?" Jack pointed to the heap on the floor.

"Don't know" I replied.

"Well, Tara you and Maisy go to the car Sue and a guard is there." I nodded.

"Oh, Lucy's there too." Myles added.

"Okay."

Me and Maisy made our way towards the door when suddenly two men appeared. "Arrrggh" we both screamed. With the guys at the other end of the warehouse me and Maisy didn't know if they had heard us scream. The next thing we new both me and Maisy were on the floor with one of the kidnappers on us.

"Scream and you'll die" Said the guy sitting on me as e went to shout for Bobby.

I nodded.

Bobby, Jack, D and Myles where looking round the other end of the warehouse.

"Did you hear that?" Bobby said turning to look at Jack.

"What?" said D.

"I swear to god I just heard Tara scream." Bobby knew Tara voice better than his own and at that point they didn't doubt him. All four of them ran back to where they had left Tara and Maisy but was met by smoke.

"Do you smell that?" Myles said smelling the air.

"Smoke, this place is on fire." Bobby said mimicking Myles's actions.

"Lets get out of here, before it goes up." Everyone agreed with D.

They made there way to the door when they saw Tara and Maisy on the floor with the men sitting on them.

"You get Tara, I'll get Maisy." Jack said to Bobby.

Bobby nodded and before D or Myles could stop them, they ran towards the men and tackled them off the girls. Tara jumped up and grabbed Maisy's hand helping her up when she saw both Jack and Bobby fall to the floor and then there was a lot of blood.

"D, Myles. There's blood" Tara wanted so much to run over to Bobby but she knew she had to leave it the blood could also the kidnappers. D and Myles rushed over the pile of bodies on the floor. D grabbed hold of Bobby but he was unconscious, Myles grabbed Jack he was also unconscious. They dragged them out side the Ware house, they didn't want to but once they had them out side, both D and Myles went in to get the Kidnappers before the place went up in smoke.

Sue and Lucy saw people coming out of the warehouse but couldn't see who through the smoke. The guard went running over and into smoke and out of sight.

"We have to stay with the guard." Lucy pointed out to Sue.

Sue and Lucy made there way down. Half way down they could see who had been dragged out of the warehouse.

They ran down to see Jack and Bobby on the floor covered in blood. But they were stopped but D before they got to far.

"Are they okay?" Sue said trying to hold back her tears.

"Yes they are fine, just unconscious." D tried to comfort Sue.

"What about the blood?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know who it belongs to yet, but it is either Bobby's or Jacks we just have to find out where thy are bleeding." Myles said walking over to D and the girls. He gave Lucy a hug and turned to D. "Neither kidnapper has been cut, so it has to be theirs."

Sue ran over to Jacks side. "Jack honey, wake up?" both Jack and Bobby began to wake up. Tara dove at Bobby's side.

"Hey, you two okay?" D asked helping Jack up.

"I'm fine." Jack said wiping the dirt from his clothes and hugging Sue who was so worried when she saw all the blood.

"Me not so much." Bobby said Holding he shoulder.

"At least we found the blood supply" Myles said receiving a swat on the arm from Lucy.

"Luce, phone for an ambulance." Jack said, Lucy took out her phone and began to dial.

While Lucy was on the phone Jack and D tried to stop the bleeding from Bobby's shoulder.

"I didn't even feel him do it." Bobby said through the pain.

"I didn't know they had Knifes." Jack added.

"I didn't have time to warn you, sorry." I apologised.

"you were lucky, he could have stabbed Tara, when you tackled him off her." Maisy added.

"What does she mean by that?" Bobby sat up and looked towards me. I didn't say anything. "Tara, tell me."

"He had it at her throat for trying to scream for you." Maisy received the 'Who the fuck told you to tell him that' look.

"Sorry." Bobby said as the Paramedics arrived. The paramedics allowed Tara to stay but every one else had to make their own way to the hospital. They put Bobby into the back of the ambulance and I climbed in behind him.

"Sorry." Bobby repeated as I sat down and took his hand in mine.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm sorry for not warning you." I said.

"you could have died, and that wasn't your fault." Bobby smiled.

"Well I am fine and you got hurt so none of that matters, but we still didn't get Arif Dessa."

"I know but we will."

"Sue only has 18 weeks left before Baby Hudson gets here. The past few months have flown by and that will too." I began I cry.

"Hey, Hey everything will be fine, I promise."

The rest of the drive to the hospital was quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

Tara and Bobby arrived at the hospital and Bobby was rushed straight to theatre.

Five minutes after they arrived D, Jack, Sue, Lucy, Myles and Maisy arrived.

"Where is he, is he okay?" Jack asked as they ran into the waiting room, worried about his best friend.

"He's in theatre, but they say he will be fine." Tara added not looking up. Tara blamed herself for not warning him and kept reminding herself how close she was to losing him. Lucy and Sue sat down next to Tara to try and comfort her while Jack, D, Myles and Maisy got check out as they were all coughing pretty well from the smoke they took in.

"He's gonna be fine, there is no point beating yourself up because there was nothing you could have down." Sue smiled.

"I know, I just came so close to losing him." Tara half smiled.

"Sue you should get checked out too." Lucy said looking at Sue.

"Why does Sue need to get checked out?" Jack asked as he, D and Myles returned from their check up.

"Where's Maisy?" Tara asked.

"Her parents picked her up and took her home. Now, why does Sue need a check up?" Jack insisted on an answer.

"Are you going to tell him or am I." Lucy glared in Sues direction.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Sue smiled.

"So the paramedic said if you get anymore pain that you should be check out at a hospital." Said Lucy who received a glare from Sue.

"Sue you need to be check out if you where in pain. We cant have anything happening to Baby Hudson." D smiled.

"Fine, I'm going."

"Me too." Jack said following Sue to the Maternity ward.

"Tara you need to get them cuts and bruises looked at." D said sitting in the empty seat that Sue was sitting in.

"I will, as soon as Bobby is out of theatre." She smiled.

"If you go now you can stay with Bobby when he's out." Lucy said trying to convince her to go. "And you know Bobby wouldn't be happy if you haven't got checked out.

"I guess, Luce will you come with me." Tara smiled.

"Sure. D, Myles we'll be right back. Come get us if there's any news on Bobby." D and Myles nodded and the girls headed to a cubical so Tara could get sorted out.

Sue and Jack arrived at the Maternity Ward and Sue was treated right away.

"Do you know how far you are?" The nurse asked Sue.

"18 weeks or round about." Sue smiled.

"Well that's what it says here, the Baby is healthy and I can tell you sex if you want to know. It isn't very often you can tell before 27 weeks" the nurse smiled.

Sue looked at Jack who signed "If you want to know then so do I." with a smiled.

Sue turned back to the nurse and nodded. "Yes please" she smiled.

"Okay." the nurse turned the screen so both Sue and Jack could see it. "It is a Healthy Girl. I am going to collect your pictures." She smiled and left.

"Wow." Sue said looking at Jack.

"Yeah, now they can stop calling it Baby Hudson." Jack Laughed.

"Yup, now it gonna be Baby Girl Hudson." Sue smiled.

"Here you go." the nurse said handing them there pictures. "We will need to see you at 27 weeks." then she left.

"Lets get back, Bobby might be out by now and I am sure Lucy will want to know about Baby Girl Hudson." Jack put emphases when he said 'Girl'.

"Yea" Sue laughed and returned to look at the picture of the baby.

While Sue was getting check out, Tara was also getting checked out. Tara and Lucy sat in a cubical waiting for a Nurse or Doctor to arrived. They had been sitting there a good 10 minutes before the Dr walked in.

"Hey, I'm Dr Marton. You don't have to explain anything I've been filled in on everything. So let check those cuts and bruises out." He smiled.

"Okay." Tara replied. The doctor pushed each bruise and looked at each cut.

"Well there are no broken bones, I will get a nurse to stitch your lip and to clean the other cuts out." he smiled.

"Thanks" Tara said as he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Well that's good a clean up and a few stitches." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah." Tara smiled back. "I hope we don't have to wait long. I want to be there when Bobby wakes up."

"And you will be" Said a nurse as she entered through the curtain.

" Good." Tara smiled.

"This might hurt a bit." The nurse said as she numbed Tara's lip with a needle. Tara flinched. "Sorry"

"It's okay."

"While that numbs I will clean out the rest." It took about 10 minutes for the numbing to take affect and for the nurse to clean out all Tara's cuts. "Can you feel that?" The nurse asked prodding Tara's lip with a needle.

"No" Tara mumble as her lip felt twice the size it was.

"Okay then I will begin stitching." the nurse began to stitches but before Tara has even notice she had three stitches in her lip holding it together. "All done, you lip with be numb for another hour or so but you are free to go. If you get any pain take normal Paracetemol." the nurse smiled and left.

It wasn't long before Tara and Lucy returned to the waiting room. Within 2 minutes of there arrival Sue and Jack exited the lift and joined them.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy said when she saw them.

"Perfect." Jack smiled.

"You got pictures?" D asked, D was a family man and loved it when a new baby was to be born into the world.

"Of course." Sue smiled, hand out the two pictures. One between Tara and Lucy the other between D and Myles.

"Meet our little Baby Girl." Jack said put his arm around Sue and pulling her into his side.

"Girl?" Lucy and Tara said in unison before jumping up and giving both Sue and Jack a hug.

"Yup." Jack smiled as he finished hugging Lucy.

"Nice one mate." said D and he and Myles shook Jacks hand and hugged Sue. Sue felt strange as Myles never hugged anyone really it was weird but she didn't mind.

"Thanks" Jack laughed.

"Baby Girl Hudson, that has a ring to it." Tara laughed.

"Told you," Sue smiled.

"Told him what?" D said curiously.

"I said it would go from Baby Hudson to Baby Girl Hudson." They all laughed when the doctor came it.

"Who's here for Bobby Manning?" He shouted over the waiting room.

"We are." Tara said moving towards the doctor followed closely by everyone us.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"Hey I'm Dr Moon, he's stable, resting. The bullet was lodged quite well but we go it out. He will be off work for about a week and then will have to be only at the desk for 2 or 3 weeks after but he should recover back to he normal self."

"Good, Can we see him?" Tara asked not believing the doctor and wanting to see he was okay for herself.

"One of you can but he needs his rest. He's just over there." the doctor pointed to a room behind him. "So when your ready just go in." he smiled and left.

It was silent for a while after the doctor left.

"Well I think I should get Sue back to the safe house, the stress isn't good for our little girl." Jack said receiving a nod from everyone.

"Well we all know who Bobby will want to see when he wakes up, Tara go ahead. Just keep us informed." D smiled.

"Are you sure?" Tara smiled.

"Yeah, Go on." Lucy smiled.

"There will be a guard with you and with Bobby at all times, well out side the door at least. Since we only got Arif Dessa's men and not him, I'm guess he will be still after us." D smiled. "Let me know if you are staying here or coming back tonight."

"I will and thanks." They all nodded and left. Tara took a deep breath and walk to the room the doctor had previously pointed out as Bobby's.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen ****(Tara POV)**

I stood at the door, wondering what he looked like on the other side, a guard on either side of me. I took a deep breath and walked in. when I got into the room I release the once held breath and sat in the chair next to his bed. He look so peaceful laying their asleep. I could see he bandaged shoulder and a smile appeared on his face. "I wonder what he's dreaming about?" I said out load to myself. Quiet so not to wake him, but he apparently was awake.

"You" Came from the body in the bed.

"Sorry did I wake you." I said as his beautiful blue/green eyes opened.

"Well, Yeah. But I don't mind." He smiled.

"I'm so glad your okay." I gave him a hugged when I heard him wince. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Oh, I got some news." I smiled.

"It must be good to put a smile like that on your face. Come on then what is it?"

"A Girl." I laughed at the confusion on his face. "Baby Girl Hudson"

"Oh My God really, that great. Where is everyone?"

"Oh they went back to the safe house, D said as we got Arif Dessa's men and not him. He could still be after us. Plus the doctor said only one person can see you and D said you would prefer to see me when you wake up." I smiled.

"Now that's true." He sat up slight and gave me a quick kiss before returning his head to the pillow. We sat there talk for the next few hours, it was beginning to get dark.

"D said I had to tell him if I was staying here with you head back." I smiled.

"Tell him your staying." Bobby winked.

I got up and walked over to the window. "Hey D, its me."

"Hey Tara, how is he?" Replied D.

"Good, he awake. I just letting you know I will be staying here tonight. Bobby doesn't want to be alone." I laughed.

"Hey, I never said that." Came the voice behind me.

D laughed. "Okay, See you tomorrow and good luck."

"Yeah and I'll need it. Bye." I hung up and returned to the chair next to the bed.

"As if you told him that." Bobby said trying to look annoyed but failed.

"Fine, if you want to be alone I'll go back." I pouted.

"No, Stay." Bobby innocently smiled.

"Okay." I Laughed.

We made small talk until we feel asleep. My dream was bad and I woke up a few times before me dream changed. My dream that Bobby didn't serve the bullet and I had to keep waking to make sure he was still okay. But I slept like a baby when the dream changed to me marry Bobby.

**(Narrator talking)**

Bobby woke up early the next morning as the pain killer wore off. He turned to look at Tara who had fallen asleep in the chair next to him. She was leaning forward with her head on her hands, on the bed.

He smiled at the sight of the girl he loved. Safe, happy and with him. The pain in his shoulder was getting worse. So he pressed the button for the nurse. But he didn't realise it made a buzzing noise which woke up Tara.

"Sorry." He said as she sat up.

"It's okay. What's wrong?" She said look at his hand holding the button.

"Pain killers have wore off, just going to ask for more." He smiled. "You go back to sleep."

"It's okay, I'm up not." With that the nurse walked in.

"What can I do for you?" she said walking through the door.

"Painkillers." He smiled.

"Have they wore off." Bobby nodded. "Okay I will go get you some. Be right back."

The shortly returned with the painkillers and a glass of water for Bobby to take them with.

"Thanks" He smiled handing the cup back to the nurse.

"No problem, if you need anything else press the button."

The nurse left Bobby and Tara alone again.

"Who's at the door?" Bobby asked look from Tara to the door and then back to Tara.

"Guards. One each." Tara laughed.

"Oh, right." He smiled. "Did they say anything, to when I can go home?"

"No. They said you will be off work for about a week, then at the desk for a further 2 or 3 weeks."

"Oh. I want to get out of here." He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I hate hospital food. I want a burger from Slappy's"

"Always thinking of you stomach." Tara laughed.

"Not always, but most of the time." He smiled.

"Do you want me to ask for you?" Tara smiled.

"Please."

Tara kiss Bobby and left the room. As soon as she left one of the guards followed without a word.

Tara walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me. Where can I find Dr Moon?"

" Anything I might be able to help with?" The receptionist asked with a smile.

"I was just wondering when Bobby Manning would be discharged." Tara smiled.

" I will just check." the receptionist pressed several keys on her key board before returning her attention to Tara. "It say here that he should be fit to leave today. But Dr Moon will have to check everything before he can leave."

"Okay, Thank you." Tara smiled and made her way back to Bobby's room still followed by the guard. Tara walked back into Bobby's room.

"You can go as soon as Dr Moon has examined you and checked everything is okay." I smiled.

"Okay, can you ring Jack to bring me some clothes." He smiled.

"Sure" I laughed.

Tara got her phone out to call Jack when Dr Moon walked in. "How are we this morning?" He smiled.

"Good thanks. Can I go now?" Replied Bobby.

"I Just change the dressing and check everything is okay then you are free to go." the Dr smiled.

"While you do that I will go ring Jack." I smiled and left the room.

I stood out side Bobby's room and dial the Safe House number.

"Hudson." Said a very cheery Jack.

"Hey Jack, its Tara."

"Oh Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, they are know releasing him. Bobby asked me to ring you and see if you could pick us up and bring him some clothes." Tara Laughed.

"Sure. I'll be there soon. Bye." Jack hung up the phone.

I returned to his room the see Bobby filling in some forms.

"Is everything okay?" Tara asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine." The Dr took the forms. " Keep that clean and we should need to see you until the stitches need removing in 2 or 3 weeks time." He left the room.

"Did you ring Jack?" Bobby smiled.

"Yeah he is on his way."

"Speaking of the devil" Bobby smiled as he saw Jack's head bob past his window.

"What devil?" Jack smiled. "Hey mate you okay?" He said handing Bobby his clothes.

"Much better now I can go get a burger form Slappy's" He laughed.

"I guess we could go there on the way back." Jack laughed.

"I will wait outside while you get dressed." Jack smiled and left the room.

"Do you need help?" Tara smiled as he tried to get changed with his arm in the sling the Dr just put on.

"Please" He said passing Tara his top. Tara got Bobby dressed quicker than Bobby could get himself dress. "Record timing" He laughed.

"Ready to go?" Jack popped his head in the door.

"Yeah" Bobby stood. They all walked back to the car. Jack, Bobby and Tara in Jack's car and then the now three guards in another car the followed Jack's very closely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It took them about 15 minutes to get from the hospital to the safe house, even with the stop at Slappy's requested by Bobby. Jack got out of the car and grabbed Bobby's bag while Tara helped him into the house as he was still drowsy from the pain medication.

"You okay?" Tara speech still muffled from her fat lip.

"Yeah, how about you and your lip?" He smiled.

"I'm fine" Tara laughed.

Tara open the door and they entered the living room. Jack dropped Bobby's bags by the front door.

"Luce, Where's Sue?" Jack asked as he dropped them.

"She went to get ready" Lucy smiled. At that point Sue walked down the stairs.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked as she smiled at him.

"Yeah." She said sitting at the bottom of the stairs to put on her shoes.

"Where you going?" Bobby asked sitting carefully on the couch.

"To pick up Levi." Jack smiled.

"Lets go." Sue said heading to the door.

"Back soon" Jack added as he followed Sue out the door.

"So, how are you Bobby?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Good, now I've eaten." Bobby smiled.

"Its always about your stomach." Myles glared.

"Not always" Bobby said winking in Tara's direction.

"It is Bobby" Tara agreed with Myles and laughed.

"Okay, now leave him alone he has just got out of the hospital." Said D.

"Thanks D" Bobby said smugly.

"They are right though it is always about your stomach, even when you on a case you do a good job and then have to eat to celebrate." D laughed.

"Now seriously guys stop bulling him, he's allowed to eat." Tara smiled in Bobby's direction.

"Thanks Luv"

"Your welcome." She smiled. "Still always about food." She sign as she knew Lucy and D would understand but Bobby wouldn't.

"What was that?" He glared.

"What was what?" Tara laughed.

"The signing."

"Oh nothing I asked for a coffee." Tara smiled.

"Yeah anyone else want one?" Lucy stood and made her way to the kitchen.

"Yes please" Responded D, Myles and Bobby.

"I'll help" Tara made her way to the kitchen.

The afternoon went really quickly while everyone waited for Sue and Jack to return with Levi. Then just after dinner the door open and Jack carried in Levi followed by Sue.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Bobby asked as Jack place Levi on the rug face everybody.

"Woof" Levi replied to Bobby's question.

"Is that good?" Bobby turn and asked Sue.

"He's fine, just got to keep off that leg." Sue smiled. "How's the arm?"

"Good thanks" Bobby smiled.

Jack and Sue squeezed on the sofa next to Bobby and Tara, Lucy and Myles sat on the two seat sofa and D sat on the one seat recliner. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and watching telly.

"Its getting late. I'm off to bed. Night all." Tara said as she realised it was nearly 11:00.

"Yeah I'm coming Night everyone." Bobby said as Tara and Jack helped him off the sofa as he couldn't us he arm to get him up. "Thanks" he smiled and Followed Tara up the stairs.

They got to their room and Bobby collapsed onto the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Tara said referring to Bobby collapsing onto the bed.

"No, just, well this bed is much more comfortable than that hospital bed" Bobby laughed trying to sit up, but failed.

"Need a hand." Tara smiled at his attempt.

"Please" Bobby said using his puppy dog eyes.

Tara walked over to the bed and took hold of Bobby's unharmed arm and pulled him up in to a sitting position.

"Thanks, Can I ask for one more favour before you go in the shower?"

"Sure," Tara said sitting next to Bobby on the bed.

"Can you help me get in my jammies?" Bobby said in a childish manor.

"Of course I can," Tara laughed and walk towards his draws. _' So if I have to get him in them, he doesn't get a choice on what he puts on. Now this is where I am happy I made him bring his pyjamas from his Nan.'_ Tara took out the pyjamas from the bottom large draw and walked over to the bed which had a very cute looking Australian man lying on it.

As Tara carried the pyjamas over to Bobby she couldn't help but laugh.

"I am not wearing those." Bobby said pointing to the pyjamas with his good hand.

"Well you get dress yourself." She laughed knowing he couldn't.

"JACK!" Bobby shouted for his best mates help.

"What do you want?" Jack asked sticking his head in the bedroom door.

"Can you me get in my pyjamas, Tara wants me to wear those." He said gesturing to the pyjamas Tara had hold of.

"Course I will mate." Jack said taking the pyjamas off of Tara, " Well come on then if you want my help."

"No. I am not wearing them." Bobby rolled off and ran down the stairs.

"He is such a baby." Tara laughed.

"Your right there, but stop bulling him he really does need his rest. Night." Jack laughed and left back to his own room.

"Bobby, Come on. You can pick you jammies." Tara shouted down the stairs as Bobby head popped up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, I'm coming." Bobby stropped up the stairs.

"So, then which ones do you wanna wear?" Tara said actually upset that Bobby wouldn't wear the one she wanted him too.

"Those ones." Bobby said after looking into Tara's eyes.

"Really?" Tara said really perky.

"Of course, you chose them for me. Now I'm really tired, Jammies." Bobby said sitting again on the edge of the bed.

Tara helped Bobby into his pyjamas, his pyjamas were knitted by his Nan as a Christmas present last year. They had red hearts on the top and the bottoms had yellow stairs and the backing colour was purple.

"Okay, your ready to go." Tara smiled. "I will be back after my shower."

"Okay, Thanks again." Bobby smiled and climbed in under the covers.

Tara went into her on sweet bathroom and turned on the shower. The shower was hot but worth it, Tara's body was really achy, so she let the jets sooth her body, then she wash her hair thoroughly with strawberry and cherryade shampoo and conditioner and turned off the shower.

Tara loved what she done, making Bobby where those pyjamas. However, Bobby's Nan had given her the same ones so she thought it was only fair she wore her ones.

She walked out of the bathroom to hear Bobby laughing, "What's Funny?" Tara said putting her Shampoo, Conditioners and shower gel in her cupboard.

"Nothing, Cute pyjamas" He smiled and turned down the bed for Tara to climb in.

"Thanks" Tara winked and climbed in.

"So manic day?" Bobby said making conversation.

"Your telling me. But at least everyone is alright." Tara smiled and rolled over to face Bobby.

"You look really tired and sore." Bobby said as Tara hadn't been getting much sleep due to her injuries.

"I am, it just hard to sleep with such a fat lip." Tar said pointing to the lump that made her slur her words.

"Come here." Bobby said putting out his arm so Tara could snuggle into his chest.

Tara did just that and pushed herself towards Bobby and snuggled into his chest.

"Better?" Bobby asked. There was no answer. Bobby looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. "Night Gorgeous" he whispered realising she was asleep and kissing her softly on the top of her head. "I really love you"

"Love you too." Tara mumbled, then settled into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Its has been 6 months since there moved into the safe house and around four months since Bobby and Levi were hurt. Nothing else had happened and neither Ted or any of Metro PD had mention anymore about the case.

"So D, when do we get to go home? As I am put on bed rest I would like to be doing that in my own house, in my own bed." Sue said rubbing her now very large stomach.

"Sorry, I cant tell you when that will be. It might be that we will be here until she is born." D replied.

Sue had found out that she was having a girl rather early in the pregnancy. But neither her or Jack had fought of a name so she still went by Baby Girl Hudson, which was cute and catchy but couldn't pass as her really name. Well part from the Hudson part as it would be her really last name.

"The time will fly by, at least you can make Jack do everything." Myles smiled.

"He would do everything anyway, that's if Sue told him to." Lucy laughed.

"If Sue told who what?" Jack asked as he walked into the living room.

"Nothing" Sue said and joined in the laughter from the others.

"What?" Jack said wanting to know what was so funny.

"Oh mate I'll tell ya." Bobby smiled. "Lucy said you are practical under Sue's thumb."

"I Never said that. I said that Jack is such a nice guy he would do anything for Sue." Lucy said sticking her tounge out like a child at Bobby.

"She did, I heard her." Myles said kissing his gilrfriend on the forehead.

"She didn't did she Tara." Bobby hope Tara would back him.

"Well she… No she never said that Bobby. Stop trying to get her in trouble." Tara couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey." Bobby started to sulk.

"Stop sulking Bobby, What are we going to do today?" D said trying to stop the fighting. It was like he was back at home with his kids arguing. "If I wanted to hear said children arguing I would go home.

"Sorry D." Lucy, Tara, Bobby and Myles said acting as if they were his kids.

"Good now sit down and be good." D added picking up his and Sue's mug, taking them through to the kitchen to wash up.

"Thanks D." Sue said as he took her mug.

D smiled and left the room. Jack joined Sue on the sofa.

"How you feeling today babe?" Jack asked as everyone else was in there own little conversations.

"Okay, I really just want to go home." Sue weakly smiled.

"I know me too. Soon I hope we will and me, you and our baby girl." Jack rubbed Sue stomach as he said the words 'Baby Girl'.

"So what should we do?" D said walking back in after washing the mugs up in the kitchen.

"TV, I think there's a game on." With Bobby they wasn't much that made him happy; Food, sports, his friends and Tara.

"Okay." Everybody said in unison, while D passed Bobby the controller.

"Cool." Bobby smiled.

Bobby began to flick through the channels when the safe house phone went off.

"Gans" D said when he answered.

"Hello Sir, Having Fun over there." Said the male voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" With that D contained the attention from the others apart from Sue, well that was until she followed her friends looks.

"Wouldn't you like to know, I got your number I know where you are your not very safe in that safe house now are you." There was laughter coming from the end, then a very loud beeping noise.

D hung up the phone and returned his attention to the group.

"Who was it mate?" Bobby asked as D sat on the sofa next to Sue and Jack.

"Don't know." He replied staring into space.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"Just that he was able to get our number and how the safe house wouldn't be very safe as he knows where it is."

"That doesn't sound good." Tara added as Bobby put his arm around her to comfort her.

"I know. I guess I should ring and tell Ted." D said receiving a nod from the team. At that point both Myles and D went into the study, Lucy and Tara went to get dress upstairs and Sue, Bobby and Jack carried on ready to watch the TV.

Levi started to bark loudly, "What's up mate?" Bobby moved to where Levi still laid on the rug in front of the fire.

Levi started to get up, "No boy." Jack said moving as well to Levi's side. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to get the door, or should I?" Sue said trying to push her and her over grown stomach off the sofa.

"Sorry, didn't realise anyone knocked. I'll get it." Bobby stood and walked towards the door.

As Bobby opened the door a rather large man stood there. "Can I help you?"

"No!" Shouted the man, then he push pass Bobby knocking him to the floor. Bobby had hit his head on the bottom stair and was knocked unconscious. "Who's there?" Jack said walking into the hall way. "Bobby?" Jack shouted at his unconscious friend.

"Yeah, I think so. Where did he go?" Bobby said suddenly jumping to his feet. At first he went rather dizzy but after a second or two Bobby was back to his normal self.

"Where did who go?" Jack asked steadying Bobby.

"The guy that was at the door. He pushed me aside and I was knocked to the floor, I must of hit my head on the bottom stair.

"Arrrhhh" Both Bobby and Jack looked towards the living at the sound of Sue screaming.

"Sue" Jack said as he and Bobby ran into an empty living room. Part for the now standing golden retriever.

"Where is she buddy?" Jack asked making Levi lay down.

"Woof" Levi replied looking towards the back door.

"D, Myles, Lucy, Tara." Bobby shouted as Jack ran out the back door.

"What?" Lucy and Tara said in unison coming down the stairs.

"Yeah." Myles and D said sticking their heads out of the study door.

"Sue's done." Jack said walking back to join everyone in the living room.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Lucy said angrily at Jack.

Jack didn't speak, he sat on sofa and just stared into space.

"Jack!" Lucy shouted.

"WHAT?" Jack twice as loud as Lucy ever could. "Sorry, Luce. What?" He said seeing the fear on her face.

"What happened?" D asked as everyone sat down on the sofa's.

"Well I don't know if you hear, but Levi started barking.."

"We heard" Myles interrupted.

"Anyway, Sue told us it was because someone was at the door. So I went to open it, when a man a few inches bigger than me pushed through the door knocking me to the floor. I hit my head on the bottom stair and everything went black." Bobby finished.

"I went through to see who was at the door, I found Bobby unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. I got him wake and asked him who it was. He jumped straight to his feet and as where he went." Jack sighed. "That when we hear Sue scream." Jack fell silent.

"Then what happened?" Tara asked looking at Bobby.

"Well we came in to find Levi standing and staring at the back door. Jack went over to get him to lay down and asked him where Sue went, He bark and looked at the back door." Bobby finished pulling Tara to his side as he sat if the arm of the sofa.

"So what do we do?" Lucy asked looking a D as a tear escaped her eye.

"I guess I will ring Ted back and tell him, do you know is she have her blackberry on her?" D asked and waited for an answer at the study door.

No one answered they just all stared at a very still and very quiet Jack.

"Jack" Lucy said the get his attention.

"Ermm.. Yeah" Jack said coming out of his daze.

"D said did she have her blackberry on her?"

"Sorry, I don't know." Jack went back to staring into space.

"Try will you Luce." D asked shutting the door behind him in the study.

Before D could even begin to dial Ted's number there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." D shouted sitting in the desk chair.

"Sue blackberry isn't here, but it is off." Lucy said after opening the door.

"Thanks Luce," D said as she shut the door.

D dial Ted's number into the study phone.

"Garret." Ted said as he picked up on the other end.

"Hey, it's D again. We have a problem."

"What?" Ted answered sounding very worried.

"Sue's missing."

"Okay I'm on my way over, I want to know everything." With that the line went dead as both Ted and D hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: **Sorry I have been busy with school work and haven't been able to update. I will update as soon as I possible can but it wont be until I have caught up on my school work.


End file.
